


Dearly Hall

by ami_ven



Category: The Hundred and One Dalmatians - Dodie Smith
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Future Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misses watches her very large family at play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearly Hall

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "animal kingdom"

Missis settled herself slowly under a tall oak tree, shaded from the warm summer sun, and watched her grandchildren race across the grounds of Dearly Hall. There were so many of them, now, that she had quite lost count— Pongo and Perdita both knew exactly, but Missis and Prince were not dogs of numbers. Still, she was proud of them all, even when she got their names mixed up.

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they, Misses?” said Pongo, lying in the grass beside her. “A dynasty of Dalmatians!”

“Some of them are not quite all Dalmatian,” she replied. “But, yes, they are.”

THE END


End file.
